Celine
by Remsdream
Summary: Bella and Edward in just a few months are going to be together forever, but the arrival of Bella's mysterious cousin threatens to change everything, again. Takes place after Eclipse and is my version of the ending of the Twilight saga.
1. Chapter 1

There were no words to describe how surprised I felt by Renee's words. I simply could not believe that what I was hearing could possibly ever come true.

"So…hon…it would make me feel I whole lot better if she just came to spend a few weeks", make that months, "with you…I can't come…you know I would…but Phil hasn't been feeling well…"

"Mom everything is fine." I was not going to let her win. "I have  
Esme and Alice", who were taking care of all the details of the wedding for me, and having tons of fun that I dared not spoil their pleasure, "and Rosalie, and have you forgotten Jessica and Angela." I was getting desperate, trying to list all the names of every female I met in Forks.

"Of course I haven't forgotten sweetheart, but you have no one from your own family to offer insight, or…"

"Advice?" I said, my mouth full of sarcasm. Immediately regretting the traitorous words as they rushed out, but Renee had to admit that I had a point, no one in our entire family had ever managed to stay married for long, or if they were, we're completely miserable. But Renee remained steadfast.

"Celine has not been married yet, but she has had some experience with men, and can probably relate to the many emotions you might be feeling right now."

I sincerely doubted it, unless my cousin had once fallen in love with a vampire and a werewolf, finally deciding to be with the vampire forever, because she knew that she couldn't live without him, thus breaking the heart of the werewolf she still cared about, and wondering if he would ever recover and wishing that he would. However, since those odds were totally nonexistent, I knew that the only thing that my cousin's visit would bring would be added stress.

"Mom my emotional state is well, and there is no reason to have Celine come two months early, all the way from Connecticut, to just sit around and wait for me to be married."

"Well…she's already on her way", I could just hear Renee wince,  
waiting for my reaction. I took a deep breath, trying to force myself not to panic.

"What?!", I whispered, when I trusted myself to speak.

"Honey, Celine wanted to come…she sounded very excited to come visit you." Renee paused, I was speechless. "This will be an excellent time for you two to get to know one another and…" I waited, nervously thinking of a way to somehow force Renee to forget her whole scheme. "Your father agrees with me", Renee said the words in a rush.

I turned to glare at Charlie who grinned at me sheepishly. I couldn't believe this; out of all the things my parents could have done to me this was the worst. It was bad enough to hide all my secrets from them, but to have my cousin, Celine, who I had never met, sharing my bedroom, wanting to know everything about me, and me frantically trying to hide the truth from her, because knowing the truth would make her a target of the Volturi as well, and I had a vague feeling that my cousin wouldn't be thrilled to give up her humanity.

"You should make your room presentable", Charlie informed me, "Celine will be here in five hours." Five hours, maybe that was enough time; it would have to be enough.

"My room's fine, but I need to go out and get a few things." I was a bad liar, but I was praying that Charlie would let me go.

"Sure kiddo, just be sure to be back in time."

I grabbed my coat and ran out the door, not stopping to grab anything; I needed to have as much time as I possibly could for my plan to work. I pushed my truck to the maximum, wishing that I had allowed Edward to buy me a new car. Finally I reached the Cullen's house, which was now as familiar to me as my own. I barely got out of my truck when Edward swept me off my feet, his cold lips pressing against mine as I struggled to remember why I had come in the first place.

"Edward", I muttered, looking into his eyes and knowing that it would be all over soon. "We have to go now, Renee called…"

Edward gently pressed his hand over my mouth silencing my weak protests. "Shh, everything is going to be fine. Alice already saw your cause for distress." Of course she did. "But you're overacting Bella; Alice didn't see any problems with your cousin visiting." I was confused, didn't Edward know how risky this would be with Celine hanging around me everywhere I went. Edward guessed what I was thinking. "Bella we'll just have to be careful, your cousin will just think that we are a typical couple in love."

I snorted, Edward was anything but typical. He sighed, "Maybe you'll surprise yourself and end up having a little bit of fun."

I glanced up at him as he smiled that smile that always made my heart beat faster and my breathing irregular. "Is Alice sure?" I whispered not daring to think that this could end well.

"I see no sign of any trouble coming." Alice said, gracefully  
bounding forward to greet me with a hug. I smiled, despite myself. "I'm glad you came Bella, I need you to look at the several flower bouquets I picked out, and tell me which one you like the best." Alice was already guiding me toward the house as she spoke, refusing to let me go.

"Hello Bella," Esme greeted me warmly getting up from her place on the couch, surrounded by a dozen bouquets. "These just came in from the florist," Esme explained, gesturing at the flowers, "I do hope you like the arrangements."

"I'm sure Bella would be fine with whatever you decided to get."  
Edward said, trying his best to save me from his sister and mother.

Alice just waved him off, "This is Bella's bouquet, it's a big deal,  
we cannot decide." She explained grimacing that he would suggest such a thing.

"Go on Bella," Alice coaxed, "which one do you like the best." I stared at the beautiful array of flowers before me and was stunned, how could I pick one, they were all perfect.  
"If you don't like any," Esme started, mistaking my silence as  
displeasure.

"No, I like them, just give me a moment to think," I reassured her. I began to look at each one more closely, analyzing the pros and cons of each. Then I came across one that I instantly knew was right. It was a simple arrangement of white roses and deep purple violets, but I knew that it was the one I wanted. I pointed out my choice to them, and Alice squealed with delight, as Esme sighed happily.

"Now that Bella has fulfilled your request, is she free?", asked  
Edward, amused with the reactions of his family.

"For now," replied Alice, joyfully putting the rest of the flowers  
away.

Edward pulled me away as I followed relieved, sometimes Esme and Alice could be too obsessed with this wedding. Even though I had given Alice strict instructions that she was not to go overboard, she still seemed to find a lot to do.

"Sorry about that," said Edward, watching my face, "Alice has been talking about the bouquet all morning, and as soon as she saw that you were going to come over here, she couldn't resist."

"That's okay, "I said, thinking about my cousin's too soon visit.

"Still worried."

"Yep."

"Everything will go smoothly," Edward said, trying to reassure me.

I sighed. "It's not just that," I paused, wondering how to put my  
fears into words.

Edward looked at me, and pulled me closer to him. I heard him sigh and knew that he desperately wanted to know what I was thinking, but as always, he remained patiently quiet, waiting for me to collect my thoughts.

"It's just that…well…my family doesn't have the greatest record when it comes to relationships, and some strange relative coming to visit me before my wedding seems like…", I stopped, looking for the right words but none came to mind, "a bad omen." I chanced a glance at Edward, but was surprised to see a grin on his face rather than a scowl.

"Bella Swan," he chuckled, "of all the ridiculous things that you have said this is one of the top five."

"But…" I protested.

Edward held up his hand. "You have never even met your cousin yet. How do you know that she is like the rest of your family? Besides, it wouldn't hurt to have some extra hands around to help with the last minute preparations."

I sighed, knowing that he had won, for now.

"Good", remarked Edward, pulling me into his arms. "Now that that has been settled where were we." I smiled in spite of myself and allowed him to sweep me off my feet and into our little bubble where nothing could penetrate it.

"Bella!"

Except for that.

"Bella!", said Esme appearing by our side quicker than was humanly possible. "You should return home. Your father must be worried sick about you, and you probably need to prepare for your guest."

"Esme is right, Bella," said Edward as he gently lowered me to the ground. "You should rest and calm yourself before Celine gets here."

"Fine.", I grumbled. I said goodbye to Esme, grudgingly got into the old truck again, and headed back towards my house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella!", called Charlie, "Celine's here!"

"Coming!", I yelled back, trying to delay the inevitable. The truth was I knew she was here. I had seen my father drive up in the cruiser with my mysterious and unwelcome cousin, and watched as she got out of the car. She had surprised me. When my mother had talked about Celine, I had gotten the impression of a middle-aged, bitter, single woman, but saw instead a beautiful and confident young woman.

"Bella!"

"Be there in a sec!" I sighed and checked my appearance in the mirror one last time. I looked okay. My skin was always pale, I pinched my cheeks to bring some color into them, my hair was presentable, and I looked nervous, but isn't a bride-to-be supposed to be anxious. I told myself. I sighed again. "You can do this," I whispered. I put on what I hoped was a winning smile and went downstairs.

They were both standing there waiting for me, this had to be some sick joke, I thought for the millionth time "Bella," Charlie began, "this is Celine." I looked at my cousin closely for the first time. Well, she definitely had the family skin, practically albino, and dark, curly, brown hair that fell neatly to her shoulders, but her most startlingly feature was her eyes: bright and green, almost teal. "And Celine, this is Bella," as my father concluded his introductions.

"Hi Bella," oh great, I groaned inwardly, even her voice was friendly and warm. Not becoming friends with her was going to be harder than I thought.

"Hi," I mumbled back.

"So," Charlie clapped his hands together. "Why don't you girls go upstairs and unpack, and I will wait for the pizza to arrive."

"Okay," said Celine, as she picked up her suitcases.

"Here, let me help you with those," I offered. I wasn't allowed to like her, but it didn't mean I had to be uncivilized as well.

"Thank you, sweetie," smiled Celine and handed me one of her suitcases. I nodded, but was puzzled over her choice of words, "sweetie" we were ten years apart but I wasn't a child, I was getting married for God's sake. "Nice room."

"Yeah, I like it," I replied lamely. Celine went right over to her newly constructed bed that fit in awkwardly with the rest of the room, and started to unpack. We were both silent, waiting for one of us to say something, but, in truth, I was speechless.

"Well," began my cousin bravely, "now that it's just us women. I can feel free to ask you about the lucky groom." Great. My stomach dropped way down into my bowels, and I don't think it was going to resurface anytime soon. "What's he like? How did you guy's meet? How long you've been dating? Where are you guy's having the wedding? Is he handsome?" Celine was looking at me expectedly.

"Uh-umm," I looked around the room trying to switch the topic. "Edward is nice", instantly regretting the words as I said them. Wow, I thought to myself, that's all you can say about him, she must think I'm an idiot. My eyes were staring hard at the floor determined not to look at my seemingly perfect cousin. But as the silence reached painfully toward beyond awkward Celine burst out in laughter. I finally looked at her, and she was laughing so hard that tears were coming down her cheeks and she was clutching her stomach. If you hadn't heard her cheerful laughter you might have thought that she was screaming in pain. I glanced at her not knowing if she was mocking me or just an extremely happy person; either way I was not too thrilled with this new found cousin in my life at the moment.

"My goodness child," said Celine finally recovering from her hysteria, "you must be stressed if you can't even think of one thing to say about your intended, other than he's nice."

"Yeah, I guess so," I managed a half-smile so as not to give the impression that I was completely hopeless. But, was it just my imagination or did she just call me "a child". I shrugged inwardly, it must be a habit that she picked up somewhere.

"Well, we will need to fix that, for we can't have the bride all out of sorts for her wedding day." As she was talking Celine had unfinished packing her suitcases and was now surveying my room. "From what I gathered from talking to your mother, she said that you met Edward at school when you first came here to live with your dad. She mentioned that you two have been through a lot together," that was the understatement of the year, "of course she's still worried that you are too young, but don't worry I've known dozens of women who have married around your age and are perfectly fine." Having finished her inspection of the room, Celine turned her attention towards me. Her gaze was not unfriendly but not comfortable for it felt like her dazzling eyes were searching my soul for the truth that could never be found out about my real husband-to-be. "So," she said suddenly, "ready for a fabulous meal of dough, sauce, and cheese?"

"Sure sounds great," I replied as I tried to regain my composure. Relax, Bella, she hasn't even met Edward yet, she couldn't possibly know anything. Just don't panic.

"Let's go before Charlie and Edward eat it all!" Okay I was officially panicking. I was stunned as Celine grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs wondering why on earth Edward would be eating pizza at our house of all nights. He had never even eaten with just me and Charlie before, because we had both agreed that his lack of appetite would be considerably noticeable. As we entered the kitchen, my fears were dashed for there was Edward eating a piece of pizza pretending as if it was the most delicious food in the world, where as in reality it tasted like ash in his mouth.

"Edward," began Charlie, "this is Bella's cousin Celine who just flew in from Connecticut."

"It's very nice to meet you Celine," said Edward charming as ever, but underneath his charm I detected a faint hint of uncertainty. I was puzzled. Why was Edward nervous?

"Thank you, the same to you," said Celine who looked equally uncomfortable. Gladly, Charlie did not notice the tension between the two of them, and started dishing out the pizza.

The whole dinner was a total nightmare. Although Celine seemed to have regained her senses, Edward acted oddly towards her the entire time. He studied her as if she was an interesting specimen, and when I tried to nudge him with my elbow to try to tell him to act more human, he just glanced at me than continued to stare. Celine returned the favor by not staring back, but at the briefest moments she seemed to take looks at Edward as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The weirdest thing was that Celine did not openly engage Edward in conversation, but talked with either Charlie or myself, and if Edward did manage to come into the conversation he seemed as unwilling to acknowledge her. Thankfully, Charlie plowed through the whole night with his usual finesse, talking to everybody but not really intent on their answers or feelings. The minutes seemed to drag on for hours and I caught myself checking the clock far too often. Finally, I struck up the courage to tell Edward that he should go home, although that was the last thing I wanted, so that Celine could get some rest from her travels. Charlie readily agreed, goodbyes were said, and I hustled Edward out the door as fast as my body would allow; for I longed to be with him, but at the same time desperate to keep up appearances for my cousin's sake who, for whatever reason, already seemed to suspect something was amiss. No sooner was I out the door with Edward than he grabbed my arm and steered me toward his car.

"Edward!" I gasped trying to free my arm from his iron-clad grip. "You're scaring me! What has gotten into you? Why did you come tonight? Why were you staring at Celine all night long, do you want to let her know that you are a vam…"

"Shhh." Edward held up a finger to my mouth. I instantly calmed down as his cold skin touched my lips and inhaled his sweet and intoxicating aroma. "You worry," he gently pushed me against the car stroking my hair, "way too much," he whispered slowly into my ear.

My mind wouldn't cooperate as I searched for the correct words to form an intelligent response. "No fair," I managed to say.

Edward pulled back a little and smiled at my reaction. "Serves you right for going hysterical when I told you that everything was going to turn out fine," he said.

"But it didn't turn out fine," I muttered back sarcastically. I pushed him away, trying to clear my mind. "I mean if everything is fine Edward why were you staring at Celine as if she were a piece of meat!"

"Wait," Edward held up a hand to stop my tirade, and looked at me. "Isabella Emily Swan are you jealous?"

"No," I replied taken aback, "I was just…wait a minute."

"What?" He said in a voice which to anyone other than me would appear absolutely innocent.

"Do not change the subject! This is serious! I mean what if she's already guessed it and is calling", Bella paused at a lost for words. "I don't know, anyone, but the fact that she knows is devastating."

"Bella!" Edward said in a firm voice. "She doesn't know anything."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

Bella didn't believe him. For Edward had not been able to look at her throughout the whole conversation, and she could feel his tension underneath his relaxed demeanor like an animal right before he is slaughtered, accepting of his fate but terrified and unwilling. This new side to Edward scared Bella, because she thought she had seen every kind of emotion from Edward on behalf of all the crazy escapades they had been through together, but this time Edward wasn't scared for her but for himself.

"Bella, please just go back inside your house nice and easy, and I will explain things later when I can."

I froze inside. Tonight would be the first time in a long time that Edward and I would indeed be saying goodbye for the entire night, since the appearance of Edward in my bedroom would be enough to send the most naïve child the wrong signals. And since I was not intending on giving Celine any signals of any kind, we had no choice but to postpone our evenings together.

"Bella," he pleaded, "please, listen to me."

I nodded, swallowed my questions for the time being, and headed back towards the house. "Edward…," I began, turning back for just one more glimpse of his perfect face, but he had already vanished into the night.

Once I got back into the house and closed the door shut behind me, said good-night to Charlie, and finished getting ready for bed, I climbed exhaustedly into my bed and tried to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the night I was tossing and turning, trying to get Edward's words out of my head, but the more I tried the more the images burned into my mind. About halfway through the night I chanced a glance at the clock, I groaned it was only one in the morning. It was then that I noticed that Celine was having trouble sleeping as well. I kept still because I didn't want to disturb her. She was sitting upright in her bed, facing the window, but her face was blank and she didn't appear to be watching anything. I sighed and started to go back to my unsuccessful attempts at sleep, but then I realized that Celine was muttering something under her breath.

"Why now? Why now? They found either me or them. Me or them. Why?", her whisperings sent shivers up my spine. What in the world was she babbling about? Then I figured it out. She was only sleepwalking, well not exactly walking, but she was talking in her sleep, sleeptalking! I almost laughed out loud. Edward and Celine were right, I was too stressed out, I needed to take a breath and relax. Nevertheless, Celine's crazy whisperings continued and it took me another couple of hours to fall back to sleep.

"Wake up sleepyhead", the gentle voice said.

"Not now", I grumbled.

"Yes", the voice insisted.

"Five more minutes", I pleaded.

"Not a chance", the voice said more firmly.

"Go away", I said weakly, knowing that I was losing the argument.

The voice chuckled. I was starting to hate that gentle and smooth voice that was making me get up. "Bella, you need to get up. Besides", the voice continued, "Edward's here." That awoke me in a second.

"What?!" I exclaimed, throwing the covers off my body and struggling to rise out of my bed.

"Whoa, if I knew that would get you out of bed so fast I would have done that a lot sooner." I looked up towards the source of the voice; it was none other than Celine who was becoming a constant annoyance. She apparently had gotten excellent rest while talking in her sleep. I made a mental note to ask her about it one of these days, but right now I needed to prepare myself suitable for Edward's presence, so I could find out what had freaked him out last night.

"Coffee?" Celine asked, holding out a full cup of steaming goodness.

"Yeah, thanks." I sipped slowly savoring the unique taste that trickled warmly down my throat. Yep, coffee was definitely what I needed. Finishing it to the last drop, I thanked my cousin again, grabbed my toiletries and headed for the bathroom.

When I was done with my bathroom routine, I plowed down the stairs, stopped to pull on my parka, and headed out to join Edward who was waiting patiently by his car in the steady downpour of rain that defined the town of Forks.

"Edward!" I said embracing him.

"Bella", he returned gently caressing my face and staring into it as if it were a priceless masterpiece, "did you sleep well."

"Of course", I replied hoping that for once I would be able to fool him.

"Liar", he grinned, touching a lock of my hair. Then, all of a sudden, something changed his mood like a fire that was quickly put out by a blast of water. "We need to talk, and Bella", he said staring fiercely into my eyes, "it's important that you understand what I tell you and do exactly as I say. Will you do that for me?" I paused. I didn't know if this was some sort of trap in which Edward would make me promise him something that he very well knew I would not approve of.

"I don't think…", I began.

"Bella!" Edward shouted. I jumped, shocked, Edward had never yelled at me like that before. "I am not trying to trick you." he said, again guessing my thoughts. "Please, promise me."

"Yes, fine." I said taking a leap of faith, praying that I hadn't done the wrong thing. At least Edward looked relieved that I had agreed to it.

"Get in the car, we can't talk here", he said.

Becoming more confused with each passing minute, I got into the car and was uncharacteristically silent, willing to follow his wishes if it meant that I would be able to get to the bottom of this mystery that seemed to spook even Edward, my solid rock. He drove out of town in a hurry, heading for our spot in the woods where I had first gotten a real glimpse of Edward in the sunlight. He parked in the same spot as always, hurried me out of the car and up into the mountains until we got to our little sanctuary. Unfortunately, it was still raining and showed no signs of stopping so the chance of getting comfortable was zero.

"You're shivering", said Edward draping his coat around my soaked parka.

"J…J…Just a b…bit", I said teeth chattering. He looked down at me concerned more than ever. What was he waiting for I wondered. "Edward, don't change the subject just get to the point."

"Maybe going here wasn't a good idea after all", murmured Edward.

"Argh!", I shouted at him in frustration, "Edward Cullen you tell me whatever it is you need to tell me right now!" I stamped my foot down in the slushy ground to make my point clear. He was not going to get away with not saying anything today.

Edward smiled at me and for one glorious moment it looked like he was going to tell me everything, but, all of a sudden, his head snapped back and he growled inhumanly at some invisible menace.

"Edward…", I whispered. I was beginning to become frightened by Edward. His mood was changing faster than a cheetah chasing after her prey.

Edward, however, seemed to have forgotten about me. He seemed intent on something. His head waved slowly back and forth like he was trying to pinpoint someone's location. Suddenly, he froze and growled again.

He was mad at something but what? Bella thought.

"Stay here," Edward snarled at her and charged straight into the woods with impressive speed.

"Edward. Edward. Edward!" Bella called after him. Not wanting to just wait around, Bella followed after him as best she could, but the fact that she was one of the clumsiest people in the universe and that Edward hardly left a trail for her to follow, made it extremely difficult. Nevertheless, she went in the general direction that Edward had taken off in but her continual tripping over roots, losing her footing in the muddy earth, getting hit with branches, and slipping on wet rocks did not help her progress.

However, it must not have been that far away, because pretty soon Bella heard what sounded like many angry animals fighting. Bella's heart dropped into her stomach. "Edward," she breathed and redoubled her efforts which only earned her more cuts and bruises.

She focused on the sounds, trying to make sense of it. She definitely heard Edward's growl which sounded like a mountain lion with a soft, dangerous tone in it. She also heard what sounded like a wolverine but this sound was more wild and rabid like it was trying to fight off something even though it knew it was trapped. And then there was also another sound or sounds. It was a distinct but alien sound to Bella. It almost sounded like a devilish laugh but it was too metallic and screechy to be that. Whatever it was, it scared Bella and sent chills down her spine.

She tried to hurry all the more but it seemed that she couldn't get any closer; she could hear but never saw them. After what seemed an eternity the fighting suddenly ceased. Bella stopped. Was Edward okay? She thought. Then, out of nowhere, she heard a growl but not just anyone's growl, it was Edward's growl! Bella was so relieved. She opened her mouth to call to him but then she heard a horrible crashing of bodies than a crunching sound and lastly a heart-breaking whimper that unmistakably came from Edward.

"Edward!" Bella screamed and rushed toward the direction of that sound, not caring that whatever had defeated Edward she would definitely be no match for. She needed to get to him, to comfort him. Please, please, she thought, let him be okay, maybe it's not that bad, maybe, maybe, oh Edward! Finally she broke through the underbrush a came upon a dismal scene.

To the untrained eye, it would have looked like a mini tornado hit this particular spot in the forest, but Bella knew that a vampire fight typically caused this much damage. Trees were uprooted and broken in two. Rocks had been smashed and moved. The ground looked trampled and worn. But the most heartbreaking sight of all was the absence of Edward. He wasn't here. Bella sunk to the ground, hoping to hear some more noises that would lead her to Edward but nothing.

Bella didn't know how long she stayed seated on the ground, waiting for some sign of Edward but she didn't care.

Suddenly, strong but small hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her to her feet in one motion. "Whaa.t," Bella began, startled.

"Ssssh," whispered a somewhat familiar voice.

Bella turned around and was surprised to see Celine. She was the last person Bella would ever have suspected of finding her here.

"Bella, where were you?!"

Bella just glanced around still mindlessly searching for Edward. How could she explain anything to her cousin? The answer was she couldn't. This frustrated Bella all the more. She needed to speak to someone, anyone, but she couldn't, she would never be able to tell anyone, anything, ever.

"Bella!" Celine shook her out of her thoughts and forced her to look at her. "Are you okay? What happened? Where's Edward?"

At that last question Bella lost it. She cried. She cried like she never had before. Where's Edward? I don't know, Bella said to herself, I don't know! She had been without Edward before, but that time she knew he was going to leave. This time, it seemed like Edward was not trying to leave her. In fact, it looked like he was taken from her.

Bella sobbed and sobbed, with Celine holding her until she could cry no more.

**Please Review. Thanks for sticking with the story. I promise there will be more.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella, we need to get out of here," said Celine in a gentle but firm tone.

Bella nodded and let Celine drag her to her feet and lead her back through the woods. They walked in silence for some time until Bella glanced around her and remembered that this was not the way home. In fact, they were heading in the opposite direction. Bella looked at Celine. She looked calm, relaxed, and had the air of knowing precisely where she was going. "Celine," said Bella in a cautious voice, not wanting to humiliate her cousin, "do you know where we are?"

Celine looked at Bella and gave her a big smile. "Of course I do darling. Just hold on. We'll be able to rest as soon as we reach the Cullen's."

Bella stopped short and stared at her cousin. The Cullens. How did she know where the Cullen's house was? Her cousin shouldn't go anywhere near the Cullens. This day was going just great, she thought bitterly.

Celine looked worriedly at her cousin. "Bella? Are you okay? Come on the Cullens are just over that hill," she said pointing in the distance.

Bella tried to think of an explanation to explain her behavior, but all that squeaked out of her voice was, "you know the Cullens?"

Celine smiled again. "Yes. Well…I've known Carlisle for quite some time. The others I have not met yet except for Edward of course."

Bella was confused. Had Carlisle been Celine's doctor or what? She thought it was impossible to know just Carlisle without knowing or seeing the rest of his coven.

Celine continued. "I must say I was surprised when I realized who you were marrying. I thought I was just going to visit my cousin getting married to a human and all. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all we're not completely normal either. Right, Bella." Celine turned and grinned at her cousin. But the grin slowly faded when she saw that Bella was staring at her with many mixed emotions.

Bella's head was spinning, trying to make sense of Celine's words. _I thought my cousin was getting married to a human. We're not normal either._ She knows, she knows, Bella grabbed a tree to steady herself. Finally, when the ground stopped spinning, Bella croaked out, "We're not normal?"

Celine was now feeling awkward. She had known that Bella knew that Edward was a vampire, but she had wrongly assumed then that Bella had known the truth about who she was. She looked up at the darkening sky and knew that they couldn't talk here. "Bella, please. We need to get to the Cullens. I will explain everything later but we need to keep moving."

Bella shook her head. She hardly knew her cousin and the past few moments had made her realize that she didn't even know if she could trust her cousin.

"Bella," implored Celine, "we need to get to the Cullens so we can get some help for Edward."

As soon as she said those words Bella agreed and followed reluctantly behind Celine.

They soon got to the Cullen's house. Celine knocked on the door confidently while Bella hung back still mulling over Celine's words. Carlisle opened the door and saw Celine and Bella who was still wiping tears from her eyes. Quicker than the blink of an eye, Carlisle grabbed them and pulled them inside catching Bella off guard. Something was wrong. Carlisle had always been to Bella the most humanlike of all the other vampires in the coven, because of his constant practice of acting human in the hospital. But now, with his sudden display of vampire powers, especially in front of Celine, sent off alarm bells in Bella's head. Something was really wrong. Before she knew it, Carlisle had ushered them upstairs where Esme, Rosalie, Emmet and Alice were.

Esme ran to Bella and hugged her. "Don't worry Bella," she said in her perfect soothing voice, "it'll be alright." Bella looked around for Celine but she and Carlisle were not in the room.

"Bella," said a small voice hesitantly. Bella looked for the source of that voice and was surprised that Alice was speaking. Usually Alice was so happy and her very words seem to bounce with joy but right now she looked even paler, if that was possible, and her face was full of worry.

"Yes," Bella was concerned about her friend.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Bella looked down, ashamed that she had not gotten there in time to at least see what had happened to Edward and who his attacker was, "I'm sorry." Bella frowned when she realized who else was not here. By this time Jasper should have been trying to calm everybody down, Alice especially. "Alice where's Jasper?" As soon as she said those words Bella realized why Alice was looking terrified. She had assumed that all that worry had been for Edward but she was wrong.

"I don't know," Alice cried out and crumpled to the floor shaking with grief. "I just know that he's hurt," she whispered her face full of sorrow for her love. Bella's heart went out to her. She knew exactly how Alice was feeling right now. Bella went over to her and knelt besides her hoping that her presence would be a little comfort for Alice.

Just then, Carlisle and Celine walked in. Bella noticed how everyone tensed when Celine entered the room. Celine, however, seemed unaware of the cold reception she was getting and stood comfortably next to Carlisle when he began to speak, "It would seem that Edward and Jasper were taken," Carlisle paused as if it pained him to do this, "by hunters." The reaction in the room was disconcerting for Bella. Alice let out a little whimper and hid her face in her hands. Emmet clenched his fists and looked angry and worried. Rosalie looked shocked and then glared daggers at Celine. Esme gasped and started pacing the room murmuring to herself. And Celine hung her head as if in shame. Carlisle waited for the new to sink in and then continued, "Celine thinks that there must have been more than one of them and that this was no ordinary trap since she has been trying to hide our tracks for years. She says that before she left her home to come here to visit Bella no hunters even knew that there were any of us in this area."

"Then why did they find Jasper and Edward," hissed Rosalie and still glaring directly at Celine she said, "perhaps they had help with someone who knows exactly where we are."

"Yes, they did have help," said Carlisle firmly, "but it was not Celine who gave it," he admonished Rosalie.

Celine then spoke up. "Has Edward or Jasper gained any new enemies lately who would have told the hunters where they were or perhaps old ones that have nursed a grudge?"

Emmet laughed darkly. "Of course, but none of their enemies would have been too stupid to ask a hunter for help because they're vampires themselves."

"Not the wolves," said Rosalie.

"Excuse me," said Celine.

"Not the wolves," Rosalie repeated, "what's his name that Jacob has gone missing for a while and he left not particularly pleased with Edward." Rosalie now turned her scowling face to Bella.

Bella paled. "No…Jacob would never do something like that," although she wasn't sure of that herself. Rosalie was right, Jacob had been furious at both of them when he left, and he was known for doing rash things.

Celine looked thoughtful. "It's certainly possible and right now it's the only thing that we can come up with."

Carlisle stopped her musing with a hand to the shoulder and said, "We can continue this later, but now this house is not safe for us anymore. We need to leave." As if on cue, they sped out of room to make preparations for their departure, leaving Carlisle, Celine and Bella in the room. Carlisle turned to Celine and they shared an unspoken word and then Carlisle followed his family.

Celine beckoned to Bella. "Come on Bella. We need to leave as well." Celine hurried Bella to one of the Cullen's cars and they raced out on the dark road. Bella praying that Edward was okay and whispered, "hold on Edward, I'm coming to find you and Jasper."

Silence. Everything was silent. For Edward that was rare almost impossible. He grabbed his head it hurt. Hurt?! He wasn't supposed to hurt. The last time he had felt physical pain was changing from a human to vampire. But the pain was unmistakable. His head was throbbing and his brain felt fuzzy and his thoughts were blurred. What was wrong with him? Edward opened his eyes to try and figure out where he was. He couldn't see much because it was so dark. He could see the door which let in a few rays of light from the outside and he determined that the entire room was made of metal. Edward struggled to get up. Why was he so weak? Edward shook himself; get a hold of yourself, Edward. Oh, bad idea. Edward groaned as soon as he shook his head the pain increased. As the pain subsided, Edward realized that it wasn't totally silent anymore. _What happened? Where am I? Oh damn my head hurts._ Edward turned to see a crumpled bundle moving slightly across the room. He crawled over to it because he lacked the strength to stand and saw that it was Jasper._ Edward?_

"Yes?" Edward replied softly reading his thoughts.

_What's going on? Why do we hurt?_

Edward was about to respond that he had no idea when the door opened. Edward looked to see who it was and then he remembered and he was scared.


End file.
